


Vampire3

by Narttu



Category: Sauadommy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy takes Adam any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire3

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> for the hc_bingo Forced to rely on enemy/rival

It was not what he had in mind. Last Halloween he had had Adam all to himself. Adam made one sexy vampire and being by his side as a fellow vampire just felt right. But now Sauli was in the picture. There was no way those two would not be together at the party. Sure there were other parties but none of those had Adam. And not being by the sexy man's side would make the evening dull beyond words.

That was why Tommy was now nervously tapping his desk as he waited for the person he was dialing to answer the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey dude it's Tommy.” He didn’t want to try to say Sauli’s name as he would probably pronounce it wrong and ruin the whole plan.

“Adam’s not here.”

“Oh yeah I know it.” Duh anyone who was a fan knew the guy was still in New York. “I was actually calling to talk to you. See Halloween is coming up and Adam is no doubt going for another vampire look this year; am I right?”

“Mhm.”

“So my brain got to working and how awesome would it be for Adam to have two smaller hot vampire men at his side?”

“Two?”

What could the Finn not form a full sentence on the phone or what? “You of course as well and myself. I did the whole vamp thing last year with him and having two good looking blond vampires next to him is going to look pretty damn hot.”

“I don’t know Tommy…”

“Come on man.” He wasn’t going to beg but dammit he needed this guy to say yes. “Just think about it and give me a call back.” There was a click from the other end hanging up.

“Finn fucker.” A little laugh escaped his throat as really, the name could apply to Adam as well. In the mean time Tommy got his outfit together in case Sauli agreed to it. It was decided to go rocker style vampire. Skinny jeans, creepers and vintage rock shirt but the best part was the leather motorcycle jacket he had scored at Wasteland. Dialing up Sutan, the two had lunch where he got the man to agree to do his makeup. Sure he could do it himself but Sutan had a gift for it.

The day before the party Tommy’s phone started to ring. “Hey man.”

“Tommy, I have been thinking about your idea.”

And….and?!

“We're getting a chauffeur for the evening so if you arrive at our place at seven you can just catch a ride with us.”

Tommy did a little dance in his bedroom. If anyone had been witnessed to it they would have had blackmail material for life. “Sure dude, I’ll be there in time.”

“You owe me one.”

Yeah whatever, crazy Finn man. Tommy laughed a bit on the phone, taking it as a joke. “Okay if you say so.” The two said their goodbyes. Plan on!

Not to appear too eager, Tommy arrived ten to seven. He looked damn hot and pretty dangerous. Sutan did a remarkable job of course. Walking up to the door, he noticed a sleek midnight blue escalade and driver waiting to take them to the party.

Knocking on the door, it was Sauli who answered. His vampire look was rocker as well but more 80’s style. The makeup exaggerated a bit and his pants very latex and very tight. They made their way to the escalade where soon Adam came out to join them. His look was more Victorian. The man must have owned every style of top hat ever made.

“Glitter baby!” In the car Adam leaned in to hug the blond.

Squeezing back, Tommy felt his head swim from Adam’s cologne. His cock started to twitch to life in his pants. Thank God they were tight enough to keep him in check for now.

Arriving at the party, the three of them made a big hit. Everywhere they turned, people wanted to take pictures with them or commenting how they loved the different genres of vampires they portrayed. The part that Tommy loved the most was that when they took pictures Adam had his hands on both men. Every time his hair was pulled an electric spark sailed right to his dick.

“Adam you look great.” The guy held up a camera and the three went to pose. Adam put an arm around Sauli as he went to bite his neck. As for Tommy, he grabbed the back of his hair and pulled, helping the blond to look fiercer and show off the fangs. The shot was taken but Adam didn’t stop there. His lips closed the gap on the Finn's neck, letting his tongue trace along the vein and his fake fangs scraping at the delicate skin. The hand in Tommy’s hair loosened but traveled south towards his ass and pulled him up tightly against his larger frame.

“I think it’s time to call it a night.” Adam looked towards both men, neither having an objection towards it. Making their way back to the car the second the door closed and prying eyes could not see, Adam grabbed Sauli and started to kiss him aggressively.

There was slight hesitation on Tommy’s part. Not knowing if Adam had ever told his current beau about their past. Testing the waters, Tommy reached out to rub at the growing erection in Adam’s pants. This made Adam moan out. Breaking the kiss with the Finn, he turned to molest Tommy’s mouth now. Reaching Adam’s house, the men filed out of the back, each one sporting a hard on. While Adam went to talk to the driver and no doubt give him a huge tip, Sauli came closer to Tommy.

“Remember when I said you owe me?”

He was bringing this shit up now? “Yeah. What of it?”

“You can stay tonight but I’m doing this for Adam. You do what he asks without question. If you can’t handle that then it might be best for you to leave now.”

“I can handle anything you throw at me.” Standing up a bit straighter, Tommy wasn’t going to take this shit from any man.

When Adam returned his eyes locked onto Sauli’s. When the Finn smiled it seemed as though the two had had some sort of silent conversation. Unlocking the front door, the men walked inside. One by one they slipped off their shoes. Adam had just had new hard wood floors put in after all.

“I will meet you two in there.” Adam took off the top hat and wig and went to the right as Sauli signaled Tommy to follow straight ahead.

They entered a large bedroom. Tommy remembered Adam’s bedroom from his old place. The room had a dark feel back then. Like some sort of sexy gothic lair. Now it was anything but. The room looked more rustic and earthy. How Adam’s tastes changed from each person he had been dating at the time. Sauli started to disrobe. Paying no attention to the fact that Tommy was also in there with him. The Finn’s body had a tan to it. Fucking Finns and the natural glow to their skin. Tommy felt if they put on a black light right now his entire body would glow enough to run downtown all night. Taking off the jacket, he dropped it near the base of the bed. When Sauli was completely naked he moved onto the bed with a look of impatience towards the other. Before he could ask the guy what his problem was Adam returned.

In his hand were three shot glasses and a bottle Tommy didn’t recognize. It had a clear liquid inside and a Finnish label. “You’re still dressed?” Adam’s shirt was removed, showing off his fine red chest hair. Looking surprised at Tommy, he put the glasses down on the dresser and started to fill them with the liquid.

Turning his back to Sauli, Tommy removed the rest of his clothing and sat on the edge of the bed. He was given a shot. Together they all downed the liquid.

Adam let the glass drop when he was finished and removed the last article of clothing. Sauli was digging in the side night stand to pull out lube and a condom. “On all fours.” His voice was commanding and sensual. It was nearly impossible not to fall in love with him. But no one moved. Grabbing Tommy by his hair, he pulled the man more towards the center of the bed. “Knees, now.” He didn’t need to explain the rules. They had done all this before. He moved the blond so that his backside faced Adam but he was now face to face with Sauli. The Finn had on a fucking smirk.

Being rough Adam gripped onto Tommy’s cheeks and parted them to expose him. The hole he had secretly missed indulging in. Leaning down, he started to lap at the puckered flesh. When Tommy shivered and rocked into the movements, he pushed it in past the tight ring.

Tommy was making louder noises cause Sauli was there watching. Knowing that his boyfriend's tongue was shoved up his ex’s ass. So something had to be done about that.

The Finn stroked himself, making his cock nice and hard. Scooting closer, he tipped Tommy’s head up a bit. “Open wide.”

“What?” Fuck he was feeling damn good right now and didn’t need this freak ruining that.

Behind him Adam had pulled away and grabbed the lube. Coating two fingers and bringing his attention back to Tommy, he pushed the digits inside his hole.

Crying out, Sauli used this opportunity to push himself into the other's mouth. How Tommy wanted to bite him. Rip that fucking dick right off. No way would Adam date a guy with no dick. But he didn’t hearing Adam’s words behind him.

“So good kitten. Taking him in. You will get yours soon enough.” A gentle touch was placed at the base of Tommy’s spine as another finger was pushed inside. Tommy had not dated another man after Adam. He was pretty tight. Not being able to wait any longer, Adam removed his fingers and retrieved the condom. The pack was ripped open and he slipped it onto his length. Lining up against Tommy, he pushed into him. Not waiting for him to adjust, to get used to it. Once he was fully inside, he pulled out and thrust right back into place. Gripping onto the blond’s hip for support, the movement was enough to make the bed squeak.

Adam’s thrusts pushed Tommy’s mouth to take Sauli deeper. Sometimes deep enough to choke slightly. In wanting to move back away from the Finn, he pushed back against Adam having him go in deeper. It was the purest pleasure and most fucked torment he had ever encountered in the bedroom.

Going to reach for his cock, Adam swatted his hand away. “Get Sauli off first.”

Of fucking course. This Finn wanted to get off? Well he was going to learn how damn good Tommy’s mouth really was. As Tommy’s mouth came towards the base of the other's cock he ran the tip of his tongue along the underside, teasing the prominent vein. Sucking hard once, he got to just the tip his tongue then moved to tease the slit. Getting a hand into the action, he massaged at the man’s balls. Rolling them around in his hand. But it was going to take more than all of this. With Sauli up on his knees, Tommy was able to reach his hand between the other's legs and reach his hole. Rubbing circles around the puckered entrance was the first time he had heard the other moan. So hard had the Finn tried to keep it inside, but now it was just too much.

Take that! Pushing in his finger dry, there was some resistance but the small boost of pain seemed to be the Finn's out doing. Sauli came down Tommy’s throat. Holding onto the back of Tommy’s head to force him to take every drop of it. Once released, Tommy moved his mouth away and started to cough. Spitting on the bed, he looked up at the other. “Trying to fuck with me?”

There wasn’t time to answer. Adam had other plans. The thrusts against his ass became animalistic now. The force strong enough where he knew sitting down would not be a fun thing to do tomorrow. He was allowed to touch his cock now. Leaking so much it worked perfectly as lube. One stroke up and he was cumming. Taking joy of his moans echoing around the bedroom and the stain he was leaving on the duvet.

Adam kept going. Using Tommy’s ass like he owned it. When the pleasure started to fade away and over sensitivity felt painful, Tommy didn’t complain. He took all these feelings in. Only letting disappointment come when Adam’s stopped as he felt the other's cock pulsates inside from cumming.

The end was all so quick. Adam was gone mere seconds before handing a towel over to Tommy to clean up then moving to clean Sauli himself. Tommy had to remember that Adam wasn’t his anymore. No matter how much he wished that that was so. Getting redressed, Tommy left the room, wanting more than ever to just get the fuck out of here. Finding his shoes, Tommy slipped them on. Adam surprised him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Turning to face the other, Adam was in a robe.

“You're not staying?”

How could he? He had received more tonight then he could have ever asked for. But Sauli lived here, not Tommy. “Naw it’s a bit too crowded.”

Being pulled into a tight hug, Tommy felt crushed in Adam’s arms. “I love you Glitter baby. Your welcome here any time.”

Being let go, Tommy inhaled deeply. “Ditto Baby boy.” Though he would not follow through with that again. It was a reminder of the past. What an amazing past it was. But now Tommy needed to look towards the future. Adam was a dear friend. Sauli would always be that annoying guy with an accent and for who he would date next? Well it was more exciting not knowing.

The End


End file.
